


The loneliest girl II

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Les reines du roc et du sel [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, House Greyjoy, King Stannis Baratheon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Shireen était la fille du seigneur de Peyredragon, Stannis Baratheon. Elle avait toujours grandi seule, sans amies, plongée dans ces livres. Puis il y avait eu la guerre, et Yara. Sa vie avait prit un tournant qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé avant.
Relationships: Yara Greyjoy/Shireen Baratheon
Series: Les reines du roc et du sel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889269





	The loneliest girl II

**The loneliest girl II**

D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, Shireen avait toujours été seule. Ce n'était pas un choix, mais une conséquence de sa situation. Elle était la fille d'un seigneur, qui plus est un seigneur austère et intimidant, et avait eu le visage défiguré par la grisécaille. Elle avait grandi entourée de livres et avec pour seul ami Ser Davos, le conseiller de son père. Sa mère ne la regardait même plus, trop honteuse de ne pas avoir été capable de faire un fils et non une fille. Et puis il y avait Lady Mélisandre, la confidente de sa mère et prêtresse d'un nouveau culte récemment arrivée d'Essos. La biche ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser d'elle au fond. Voilà à quoi c'était résumée sa vie.

Puis la guerre avait éclaté et elle avait perdu ces deux oncles tragiquement. Elle ne les avait que peu connu car bizarrement ils ne s'entendaient pas avec son père, mais ils restaient sa famille. Et un jour un bâteau était arrivé, arborant une voile noire à la seiche d'or : l'emblème de la maison Greyjoy. Elle se trouvait dans la cour en train de lire un livre sur l'histoire des rois de l'orage lorsqu'elle les vit passer, précédés de Ser Davos. Une heure plus tard, l'un d'eux ressortit et s'avança vers elle.

\- Princesse Shireen, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il

\- Oui, et vous êtes ?

\- Theon Greyjoy.

\- Les Stark veulent négocier une alliance ?

\- Pas exactement, murmura le roux, j'ai …

\- Princesse Shireen ! appela une voix derrière-elle

La petite se retourna, c'était Ser Davos. Son père devait en avoir fini pour aujourd'hui avec ces réunions et ces conseils de guerre. Le contrebandier les rejoignit.

\- Le prince Theon est ici au nom de la couronne du roc et du sel, lui apprit-il, pas pour celle du Nord.

\- Alors vous les avez trahis.

\- C'est faux, j'ai juste rejoint ma famille. Ma vraie famille.

\- J'espère que vous ne regretterez pas ce choix.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient repartis, avec Ser Axell Florent et Aurane Waters, deux des fidèles vassaux de son père. Puis les choses s'accélerèrent avec la mise à sac du Bief par les fer-nés, exception faite de Villevieille, puis la bataille de la Néra qui vit la chute de la maison Lannister. Les deux lions étaient morts dans une tentative désespérée d'inverser le cours de la bataille en tombant sur les arrières de l'armée de son père et son cousin Joffrey avait été tué par la population alors qu'il tentait de fuir la ville. Son autre cousin, Tommen, et le nain avaient été exilés de l'autre côté du détroit et la reine Cersei brûlée par Mélisandre sur les bords sablonneux de la Néra.

Shireen avait prit ces quartiers dans le donjon rouge une fois la ville redevenue calme, non loin de ceux de l'archimestre Marwyn, qui était devenu le grand mestre de son père. Elle aimait beaucoup le vieil homme et lui rendait fréquemment visite lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé à la bibliothèque ou au conseil restreint. L'érudit avait également beaucoup voyagé et avait vécu plusieurs années à Asshaï-les-ombres, pour le plus grand plaisir de la prêtresse rouge. Il avait fallu encore plus d'une année de pacification, notamment contre les Frey et les Bolton, avant que les sept couronnes ne soient enfin en paix. Et c'est alors que Shireen la rencontra : Yara Greyjoy. La fer-née était venue à la Capitale pour épouser l'héritier de l'un des vassaux de Stannis, et avait au final porté son dévolu sur elle. Cela avait la première fois que quelqu'un l'avait regardée ainsi, et Shireen mentirait en disant qu'elle n'en avait pas ressenti une grande satisfaction. Au bout d'un mois, la reine du roc et du sel lui proposa de partir avec elle, ce qu'elle accepta.

Cela faisait deux jours que Yara était partie avec son armée pour combattre les sauvageons qui menaçaient de franchir le Mur en nombre. Elle priait tout les jours les septs pour qu'elle revienne en vie, se remémorant sans cesse les derniers mots qu'elle lui avait dit.

\- Elle vous reviendra, ma reine. Ser Harras est avec elle pour la protéger.

\- Merci, Ser Lyanna. Je sais que vous souhaitiez aller combattre.

\- Mon devoir est de vous protéger, même si …

\- Oui, je ne suis pas une Stark.

\- Non vous ne l'êtes pas Princesse, mais les loups se sont éteints.

\- Les responsables ont payés pour cela.

\- Vous avez raison.

\- Vous … vous allez bientôt rentrer à Port-Réal n'est-ce pas ?

\- Un jour oui, lorsque votre père me rappellera à ses côtés, mais tant que ce ne sera pas le cas je resterais à vos côtés.

Elle n'était plus seule désormais, et elle ne le serait plus jamais.


End file.
